


His secret, his truth

by Ihni



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Gen, THAT SCENE, in rhymes, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene where Will comes back to the camp after being released by the Sheriff to kill Robin. Stuff happens, and things are said. Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His secret, his truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tia_Pixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Pixie/gifts).



A human running on hatred  
A man released from his cage  
A body mottled with bruises  
\- A soul that's burning with rage

He's angry and he's determined  
He's hurting and he's afraid  
He knows only one way to end it  
\- He's silently touching his blade

If he could have killed the Intruder  
If no one had stood in his way  
If he hadn't stopped; hesitated  
\- If he only knew what to say

The words tumble out and he's shaking  
The tears causes cracks in his shield  
The voice that he uses is breaking  
\- The secrets he kept are revealed

His story is met with confusion  
His truth is met with distrust  
His secret is out in the open  
\- His mind has no time to adjust

He's suddenly all out of anger  
He feels his whole being deflate  
He's numb, confused and so tired  
\- He's suddenly all out of hate

A human who's all out of vigour  
A fire that burned out and died  
An empty shell of a person  
\- A crowd that all think that he lied

He's turning his head to the Other  
He sees understanding and grief  
He looks at him and sees a Brother  
\- He finds himself feeling relief

**Author's Note:**

> I basically only watch the movie for this particular scene.  
> Also, I like to rhyme.
> 
> (Thank you to Tia who read through this before I posted it.)
> 
> I own nothing relevant.


End file.
